Ipod IdeaBellaEdward
by kandierain751
Summary: Ipod Challenge. Pairing: Bella/Edward. Enjoy!


_**Kandierain751:**_

_**An installment of Ipod Challenges!!! Woot!!**_

_**^^ Anyways, I would like to make this one towards Bella/Edward from Twilight. lolzz. People should like this one hopefully. **_

_**Dunno if it will come out good I'm actually really hoping it does. **_

_**Okay lets do this shizazz. Yea!**_

_***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***_

* * *

_**Keri Hilson feat t-pain and lil wayne- Turning me on**_

_***~*~***_

Hmm... this girl wants to kill me. I looked over at her in the seat next to me. Brunette hair and stunning brown eyes.

And mmm... she smelled so good. My eyes glazed over. Already just from her scent I was getting hard. Wow. I need her.

Her eyes grazed over me when I accidently licked my lips... wait did she just gulp? mmm.... I could have fun with this.

After the class ended I waited for her on the other side of the classroom door. once she was in sight I grabbed her and walked out the side entrance.

Pinning her to wall, I breathed in her scent deeply. "Amazing," I whispered. Without any more words I started buring kisses all over her neck, small mews of pleasure coming from her throat. "Delicious," I mumbled against her throat.

A shiver went down her spine and I grinned before sinking my fangs into her throat. _Mmm. Even more delicious..._

_**All Time Low- Sick Little Games**_

"I'm soooo tired of him," I murmured to Alice, my best friend. We were sitting at the lunch table and I was, of course, complaining about her brother Edward.

"Good god this guy is so.... UGH!!! He's so... teasing," she rolled her eyes at me. This happened every day but god! I was so pissed about it.

I heard a chuckle behind me and tensed up, realizing the voice almost instantly. "Ugh. What do you want from me Edward?"

He sat sown next to me and grabbed me sides, making me jump up. "Oh you know my Love. Only to have your adoration and love enough to complain about me to my sister," his face was grinning and I scowled deeply.

"Oh shut up Cullen." his smirk only grew. "Cullen eh? Does that make you Mrs. Cullen??"

Gasping I punched him in his arm. "Oh SHUT UP!"

_**Kanye West feat. Lil' Wayne- See you in my Nightmares**_

Headphones plugged in ears? check. Car shut off? check. Clothes on amazingly? check check check.

Grinning I made myself out of my amazing Mercedes and stepped to the school. "Pshh." I thought to myself. "These boys will be mush in my hands."

A girl slid up to me and started talking instantly. "Hi I'm jessica!!! It's nice to meet you!!" I gave her a cold look and walked the other way. Then a boy came up to me.

"I'm Mike!! You must be the ne-" I cut him off with a hand.

"Shut up. Please," then I saw him.

"Mmm... Now who could this be?" I bit my lip and walked over to him. Bronze hair, tanned skin, and amazing green eyes.

"Hi, I'm the new girl. Like to demonstrate to the lame kids how to live?" he grinned at me before leading me to his car. "Gladly."

_**Gym Class Heroes- Cookie Jar**_

"Ugh," I said, looking at the shirt I was ironing. Lipstick. I turned to my best friend. "Doesn't he know by now that I iron his clothes all the time??"

She sighed and nodded. "Come on Bella, he's just an ass. And you know that all those times you've had proof... hell BELLA! you caught him once!"

"I know I know, but Rose I love hi-"

"AND you could do alot better than him!" I nodded sadly. Jacob Black wasn't the normal guy I went for. Ever.

"But he's so nice... and caring....-"

"And cheating," she muttered under her breath angrily.

"Yes but we can get through this!" I said defiently. "You know that they have rehab centers right??" she rolled her eyes.

"No way. What you need is that really cute new guy! He's single!!!"

I raised an eyebrow. "Edward??" she nodded. "Yupp."

_**Black Eyes Peas- I gotta feeling**_

I smiled, looking out the window of the car. Alice smiled over at me. "It's gonna be good," she squeezed my hand.

"Six years right?" she asked and I nodded. "I absolutly can't wait to see him. I mean, Haylie is eight now!" she nodded happily.

"Tonight is going to be so great!" I squealed and she giggled before getting solumn.

"I just wish Jazzy could come home already, it's not fair. He's been there for so long, and I havn't had any contact."

"Yeah, Im sorry Alice. I shouldn't say anything." '

She shook off the apology as the car stopped and we stepped out into the night air.

"Ahhh..." she twirled around and I did once too before seeing him. "Edward..." I whispered happily.

I ran towards him, tears leaking out. He caurght me happily and I brreathed in his scent. "Your home," I was crying hard now. "I'm so happy."

He nodded and kissed the top of my head. "I'm quitting the army," I looked up in shock. "Don't tell Alice.... but so is Jasper. He can't stand being away from her."

I gasped and kissed him deeply. "I'm so happy! She'll be so happy!" he nodded.

* * *

_**Kandierain751:**_

_**Sad face. This one is over. But there will be more!!! I promise you that!!! lol**_

_**Love you all. Please review on what you thought....**_

_**Psst: I give out free invisible virtual plushies of characters. lol. **_

_**GET ONE NOW!!! jk jk. Jus review maybe?? and listen to the songs while reading! Very good songs. ^^ otherwise I wouldn't have them on my mp3 player. **_


End file.
